brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephan "Obi" Obrieski
Private First Class Stephan "Obi" Obrieski was an American paratrooper of immigrant Polish heritage, belonging to the 502nd Parachute Infantry. A member of Sgt. Matt Baker's 3rd Squad, Stephan participated in the Battle of Normandy under Lt. Col. Steve Chappuis' 2nd Battalion. Biography Early Life Obrieski was born in Warsaw, Poland, and emigrated to the United States, leaving his parents behind. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Obrieski volunteered for the newly-activated airborne divisions in the hopes of truly earning his American citizenship. There he was assigned to 3rd Squad under Sgt. Baker. As the war progressed, Obrieski and the rest of the 101st Infantry Division were moved to England to train for an invasion of France. He had hoped to find his family in Poland after the action in France, if they had survived the Nazi occupation. Battle of Normandy On June 6 1944, Obrieski and his squad were flown over the Normandy countryside. The three battalions of the 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment were all to land in and around Saint-Martin-de-Varreville, with Lt. Col. Robert Cole and Steve Chappuis' battalions being instructed to take out coastal artillery in aide of the 4th Infantry Division arriving at Utah Beach. As a result of foggy weather, the paratroopers were misdropped and much of the 502nd landing miles away from their objectives. As a result, Obrieski only reached his unit four days later when their initial objectives had been completed. Death On June 12th, 3rd Platoon entered Carentan and occupied its Église Notre-Dame de Carentan, with Obrieski entrusted with a bazooka should German tanks arrive. However, due to the apparent lack of any German forces in the area, Obrieski discarded his bazooka, smoked a cigarette and joked about drinking champagne to celebrate victory. It was just after this that a German sniper hit him through the head, apparently at some distance since his comrades only heard the gunshot after his death. The others saw his body fall straight off the top of the church as the German forces arrived. His body is seen covered with a sheet of white cloth at the last scene of RTH 30. His helmet is left on the tower, stained with his blood. After his death, he is never mentioned throughout the game. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 * Purple Heart Lane * Cole's Charge * Ripe Pickings * Push into Carentan * Tom and Jerry (KIA) Never Got the Chance Obi hoped to find his Family in Poland,but because he got killed in Tom and Jerry,he never got that chance. Gallery Pfc.Obrieski.png 06-05s.jpg|A screenshot of Obi Obi RtH30 Manual.png|Obi in Road to Hill 30 Manual Bia 2015-09-07 22-36-31-116.jpg|Obrieskie talking with Zanovich and Hartsock, giving a German sniper an advantage because he stands near the ledge of the tower. Trivia *Obrieski is most often seen during Road to Hill 30 using the M1 Garand rifle. *He was in the fire team under Hartsock. He appears to be friends with Pfc. Tom Zanovich. *He was known to dislike Kevin Benjamin "Legs" Leggett, because he thought he was responsible for the deaths of Privates Larry Allen and Michael Garnett and also because he destroyed the only bar left in the city of Carentan. *He has a 'dame' (girlfriend) back home as well as a pet dog. *In the PSP version, he is shot through the chest, not the head. In the PlayStation 2 version, Obrieski is shot in the middle of his face, leaving a hole in the middle. His helmet is left on the tower, stained with his blood. *In the PC version, he says, "We'll get him when this is over." a split second before he is shot. This is ironic because he was about to face 'his over'. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:3rd Squad Fire Team Category:Road to Hill 30 Characters